In this application we propose to develop a sophisticated, kinematic-driven computational model of the human wrist. Our model will be revolutionary in that it will be fully three-dimensional (3-D), and will include fifteen cartilage-wrapped bones, as well as most carpal ligaments. Current models of the wrist are limited in their sophistication and/or scope. Our model will be driven by subject-specific kinematic data validated against the largest collection of in vivo wrist kinematic data in existence. Development of this model is the logical extension of our previous work which involved the creation and implementation of novel imaging and computational methodologies for the noninvasive measurement of 3-D carpal bone kinematics in vivo. It will involve the refinement of new methodologies to generate high-resolution digital models of the intricate carpal anatomy. The creation and validation of new tools for generating morphological maps of cartilage and ligaments from micro-computed tomograpic images, a novel algorithm for computing cartilage surface deformations, and a novel algorithm for modeling ligament fiber paths constrained to wrap around bony prominences will also be developed. The model will be immediately useful for analyzing the biomechanics of the normal and pathological wrist. In particular, it will provide heretofore unavailable insight into the role of individual wrist ligaments, as well as the implications of altered kinematics on cartilage contact. The model will also be an important intermediate step in our ultimate goal to develop a load-driven, predictive computational model of the wrist. All the bony, cartilage and ligamentous digital anatomy, kinematic data, and mechanical properties generated in the development of this kinematic-driven model will be directly applicable to a load-driven model. A sophisticated computational model of the wrist has the potential to completely transform the field of wrist research, allowing researchers to explore basic questions that could not be answered with traditional experimental methods, and clinicians to evaluate surgical techniques. The model will hasten discovery of how the wrist functions and how wrist function is altered by injury and surgical intervention. These discoveries will lead to new treatments for wrist disease and trauma, which affect men and women of all ages, and account for significant medical expenses and lost productivity each year.